The misdirection and/or uneven distribution of light from a lighting mechanism can decrease the overall efficiency of the lighting mechanism and require additional equipment in order to illuminate a desired area. For example, in many current high mast lighting mechanisms, excessive light is directed to an area directly below the lighting mechanism (i.e., around the base of the pole that supports the lighting mechanism) instead of being directed to outlying areas that are desired to be illuminated. Current attempts to efficiently direct light away from an area directly below the lighting mechanism include complex and expensive reflective shrouds that encase the lighting element. In the case of outdoor high mast lighting, the complex and expansive shrouds are exposed to environmental influences such as rain, failing debris, snow and hail that can damage the shroud and cause light to be misdirected from damaged portions of the shroud. It would be beneficial to have a lighting mechanism, suitable for all conditions of service that, among other things, more efficiently directs light from the lighting mechanism and in particular, is capable of effectively directing light away from an area directly below the lighting mechanism.